


Eye Contact

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a fanart commission, Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), Cassunzel Week (Disney), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Mostly Smut, Office Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Strap-Ons, Tender Sex, Valentine's Day, a little Valentine's gift for the Cassunzel fandom, they are madly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: It is the first Day of Hearts for Rapunzel and Cassandra as a couple, and Cassandra is about to do something in her office with Rapunzel that she did not expect but will thoroughly enjoy.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> A quick smexy one-shot inspired by a gorgeous art commission from my talented friend @shesaniso.

Cassandra was busy. She had been cooped up in her office all day working on various documents as part of her Captain of the Guard duties. She had given strict orders to her soldiers that she was not to be disturbed.

And yet here she was, pounding the princess and future queen on her desk with the strap-on she had received as a Day of Hearts gift.

Not that she was complaining, of course.

When Cassandra heard a knock at her door earlier that afternoon, she gave her curt response to whatever intruder dared to bother her. But the moment she saw Rapunzel peak her head in, she regretted her reply and apologized. The princess brushed it aside, sympathetic to her wife and the burdens of running a kingdom. She approached the desk slowly with both hands behind her back. Cassandra figured it was some sort of surprise and merely continued going over the latest guard reports. She vaguely heard Rapunzel commenting on how bored she was and how sorry she felt that her brave soldier was stuck behind a desk doing such mundane things. Cassandra quipped that it beat dealing with whatever bizarre request the citizens had of their kindhearted princess. Then Rapunzel asked that she look at her. And so she lifted her head to make eye contact with her wife.

And suddenly, she realized that this wasn't an ordinary visit.

She knew that look in those green eyes. The longing, the hunger, the lust...

She had seen it several times before, having gotten well acquainted with the woman who had broke through her walls and gave her a love she scarcely imagined possible. This was the look of a woman yearning for something only a brave soul could give. The type of thing only _she_ could give _her_...

Rapunzel dropped on the desk a bag that she had been holding behind her back. Cassandra asked what was in it but did not get a straight answer. Instead, Rapunzel said that she knew her wife had holed up in her office because it was the Day of Hearts - and she knew how much Cassandra loathed the holiday. This happened to be their first Day of Hearts as a married couple, and Rapunzel decided to take matters into her own hands. She walked around the desk explaining that she wanted to show Cassandra that she did not need to spend all day hiding in here. That she, the princess, wanted - no, demanded to be loved as only her wife could love her. And as she held eye contact, Cassandra felt a sudden rush as her beloved drew near. And then Rapunzel was sliding into her lap and leaning in and begging for Cassandra to not hold back. To not wait...

And she capitulated.

Cassandra found her lips colliding with Rapunzel's and her arms tugged her in like she was afraid of losing her again. A moan rumbled deep within her throat as Rapunzel kissed back hard and pressed herself into Cassandra's muscular body, the chair squeaking a bit under their weight. Fingers ran through short black-and-gray hair as well as long blonde tresses. Lips grazed over cheeks and jawlines and necks as exploratory hands grasped at backs and shoulders and hips. Cassandra squeezed the royal booty and earned a squeak from her princess, emboldening her to go further. Grabbing a fistful of the surprisingly thin dress, she tugged the skirt up and ran her hand along a thigh, making clear that she was now hungry for more.

Rapunzel sat back and began to frantically unbutton Cassandra's shirt, but as she did so, the captain stilled her hand with a look of shock as she realized that someone could walk in on them. To which the princess replied that she had sent them all away, a smirk playing on her lips as it became evident that she came down here to have her way with her wife. Cassandra blushed a little and gave her a quick kiss before Rapunzel's fingers resumed their task of freeing the former's bosom. Soon, their lips melded again as Rapunzel ran her hands over Cassandra's chest, cupping and squeezing her breasts and stroking the abs she loved so much. Meanwhile, Cassandra stroked and grabbed the thighs that straddled her, all thoughts of work now gone.

Just as her sex was starting to get damp, Cassandra felt the unwelcome departure of Rapunzel's lips and forced her eyes open. Hazel eyes meeting green, they paused their lovemaking to savor the moment. How wonderful it was to be finally married after all their adventures and trials. How delightful it was to have the woman of their dreams holding them, loving them like this. It only lasted seconds, but for Cassandra it could have been several minutes, just staring at her beloved sunshine princess. The moment ended when Rapunzel said that she got her a gift and wanted to use it _now_. Cassandra gave her a confused look, which quickly was replaced with a pout when Rapunzel got up and reached across the desk to pull out a new strap-on toy. Cassandra blushed hard as she laid eyes upon it; she knew her wife was a rather thirsty woman, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

And who was she to deny what her wife wanted?

Rapunzel mentioned how they had talked about it before and that she wanted to try it out - specifically having Cassandra bang her with it. Listening to her normally peppy princess using such dirty language really got her excited, and she rose up to pull Rapunzel close and murmur that she would gladly fuck her if she asked. Melting a little at those words, Rapunzel pleaded to be fucked. Hard. On the desk.

The toy was dropped on the corner of the desk as the two women resumed kissing passionately. Rapunzel worked on loosening the belt around her wife's waist so as to ditch the pants, while Cassandra began to undo the giant braid of her beloved. Soon, long blonde hair cascaded to the floor as pants dropped. In one swift move, Cassandra knocked aside her documents to make room for the deed about to be done. Rapunzel giggled as she was lifted up onto the desk, eagerly spreading her legs so that her thirst could be sated. A hand roamed up her thigh and found her slightly damp sex; Cassandra husked that it needed to be wetter. She rubbed her outer lips and nub slowly with the skill of a woman who knew how to thoroughly make her lover come undone. Rapunzel's eyes closed as her moans filled the room, urging Cassandra to continue her task.

But one thing remained in the way of complete ecstasy: the vest covering Rapunzel's breasts. Cassandra realized that her chest was exposed but not the princess's, and that was not fair. She worked her free hand down the buttons, getting halfway before Rapunzel impatiently unfastened the rest. It was so cute when her wife got this way, horny and desperate for attention. Cassandra complied dutifully, squeezing a perky breast as she worshiped Rapunzel's sun-kissed neck. She could feel the moans beneath her skin, the reverberations echoing through her body, driving her wild. She was a woman with one mission: to make passionate love to her wife with the tools as her disposal.

Grinning at the growing dampness of the folds beneath her fingers, Cassandra began to slide in but was stopped by Rapunzel telling her to not do that. Not this time. She needed something bigger - and harder. Nodding, Cassandra reached for the strap-on and worked to get the harness on properly. Her nervous hands fumbled with the straps, and she was grateful when Rapunzel provided assistance in getting everything firmly in place. She watched in awe as Rapunzel applied a small amount of lubricant to the shaft, her lesbian brain too distracted to consider that necessity in the heat of the moment. As the princess rubbed the lube on, she held eye contact with her wife, silently conveying how badly she needed to be fucked. It worked.

Cassandra stepped forward, positioning Rapunzel so that she was perched on the edge of the desk, legs wide and inviting. She guided the tip of the shaft towards her entrance and slowly moved her hips forward. As she watched it enter, Cassandra heard Rapunzel gasp softly. She snapped her head up, worry rising that she might not like it - but the expression on the princess's face said otherwise. Encouraged, Cassandra continued sliding in, but not quite all the way. She wanted to give Rapunzel a moment to get used to the length and width of the object now pushing against her walls. Holding onto her waist, the skirt bunched up around her hips, Cassandra slid out then back in a little, getting a feel for how to work the device and learning about Rapunzel in a whole new way. But as they tried establishing a rhythm, something felt off. Rapunzel knew it, too. After a minute or two, she groaned and said that the clothes needed to come off completely so that she could feel completely free and focus solely on the sensations of her wife and the strap-on. Cassandra agreed and yanked her shirt off, left in nothing but the harness with the newly-slick shaft. Rapunzel tugged her vest off and pouted when she felt the shaft exit her so that Cassandra could tug her skirt off properly. Just because they were about to give in to carnal desires didn't mean they had to be complete animals.

Now fully naked, Rapunzel got back into position, sitting on her flowing hair at the edge of the desk and rubbing her slit for some extra stimulation. Cassandra watched hungrily as she checked to make sure everything was still secure. Their eyes met again, and without another word the soldier stepped forward and slowly thrust her sword into its sheath. Rapunzel hummed in delight as she felt her insides being filled up, biting her lip as their bodies drew closer together. Cupping Cassandra's jaw as she ran her other hand along the harness, Rapunzel whispered that she wanted Cassandra to pound her like she loved her. Those words set off a fire in her wife's gut like never before, and with a surge of confidence, Cassandra gently gripped her hips and began to rock back and forth. She braced her feet firmly as her thighs got adjusted to the unfamiliar motion. The princess moaned softly how much she loved the sensations and the way her brave knight looked fucking her like this. All serving to further the flame growing in both of their guts.

Losing themselves to the euphoria of sexual bliss, they gave up on eye contact for now and concentrated on what was happening much lower. Cassandra found her rhythm and steadily slid the shaft in and out with a soldier's diligence. She was grateful to have a soldier's stamina as well - and so was Rapunzel. The effort was more than she anticipated, but she considered it merely a challenge, and nothing drove her more than overcoming a challenge. Sliding a hand to Rapunzel's back, with her other hand firmly hold a thigh, Cassandra pressed forward a little more and began to truly pound her. The moans grew louder as the princess exclaimed how great it felt and begging for her not to stop. Rapunzel tilted her head back lost in her own euphoria as Cassandra watched her breasts bounce - a sight that rarely happened during their sexy fun before. It was so delightful to see them shake like that, and Cassandra felt stupidly giddy, occasionally thrusting hard once just to make them bounce a bit more. But soon enough, she yearned for closer contact and buried her face into Rapunzel's neck, more to hide the growing redness in her face from the exertion. She was not giving up; she had to finish the job. She would satisfy her princess, her wife, the brightest star in her cosmos. She would make her burn so bright for all the universe to behold. As she felt Rapunzel wrap her legs around her waist, Cassandra adjusted her thrusting so that it was shorter but a little faster. Rapunzel looped her arms around her neck and moaned even louder, pleading for release yet not wanting it to be over. Cassandra kept kissing the spot between her neck and shoulder, doing her best to give her wife the climax she deserved.

Nothing but the sounds of bumps and pants and moans filled the office. The various documents lay discarded on the floor along with the clothes of the women defiling the desk. Their faces were growing red from the heat of their bodies and the intensity of their love. Yes, it was still love, even if it came in the form of the butch banging her more femme wife with a strap-on like a horndog. But Rapunzel wanted this. She had been dreaming lately of Cassandra making love to her in this fashion. And she wanted to make this Day of Hearts extra special. As for Cassandra, she was getting the break she did not know she needed. Pounding away at her love on her desk was strangely arousing in ways she could not explain - but she sure as hell was not going to stop and ponder those feelings. She kept going and going, urged on by the pants and whimpers and pleas of her princess. She groaned and pleaded herself for Rapunzel to break; the woman in question responded that she was so close. _Just a little more... just like that..._

And with a high pitched yelp followed by a low groan, the princess came. The soldier groaned as she felt the sizeable pool of slick trickling down thighs and against her groin as she pressed forward all the way, determined to satisfy Rapunzel to the bitter end.

Pulling back her face, Cassandra panted as she finally caught a break and looked at her wife. She kept her hand squarely on the middle of Rapunzel's back, her other hand still holding the thigh for support. Rapunzel's legs remained wrapped around her like she was not ready to let go, and Cassandra didn't mind in the slightest. She looked down at their bodies and how she was still planted squarely in between those lovely legs. Rapunzel placed her hand on top of Cassandra's head, getting her attention, and then tilted her own head forward.

Foreheads touching, Rapunzel's half-lidded eyes made contact with Cassandra's wide ones. Their faces were flushed; one from the exertion of having pounded away for a solid several mintues, the other from the intensity of that pounding and the rush of pleasure that had just consumed her. The only sound was their breathing, steady pants as they slowly came down from their highs. Gazing into each other's eyes, Cassandra and Rapunzel got lost in their partner's souls, drinking up the heat of their bodies, the softness of skin, the hot breath grazing their lips that were oh so close. Cassandra could feel beads of sweat on her forehead and down her back, but Rapunzel did not mind. She was feeling a little sweaty herself from the heat of the action, not to mention the hot palm still pressed to her back. But this was her Cassandra, her knight in shining armor. The woman who gave her happiness in ways she could have never imagined. She was always diligently chipping away at the layers and savoring the softer side of this tough soldier, able to bring out the best in her. And Rapunzel - sweet, sunny, delightful Rapunzel - she was everything Cassandra dreamed and more. The girl who had everything but still wanted her most of all. And she alone got to love, cherish, ravish that body. It was an honor she did not take lightly. Every time she made love to and with Rapunzel, Cassandra wished it would not end. Likewise, Rapunzel desperately hoped that she would never wake up from these passionate moments to find her arms empty and her heart broken.

No, they were still together. Still close. Rapunzel grinned at the realization that Cassandra was _still inside her_. And when she felt the hips rock a little against the shaft, Cassandra chuckled a bit and rocked forward ever so slightly to remind her beloved that she was all hers. Only the Dame Commander Cassandra could fuck Princess Rapunzel - and she was so glad she got to spend her first Day of Hearts as a married woman fucking her like this.

And even more so when, after being allowed to fully catch her breath, Cassandra got to pound Rapunzel again on her desk for a second round.


End file.
